Sprinklers are typically used to supply water to lawns, flower beds, gardens, and other watering areas during periods of low rainfall. One common type of sprinkler is referred to as an oscillating sprinkler, which supplies water in a generally square-shaped watering pattern. Another common type of sprinkler is referred to as an impact sprinkler, which supplies water in a generally circular watering pattern or in an arc-shaped watering pattern. The oscillating sprinkler and the impact sprinkler work well to meet the needs of residents living in a rural or a suburban environment, since the size of the resultant watering pattern is typically appropriate for the size of the watering areas in these environments.
Some urban living residents also have watering needs. Urban environments are typically associated with closely spaced (or connected) homes and smaller lawns than are found in the typical suburban environment. In general, the urban environment presents more “watering obstacles” to the resident, such as cars passing on the street, pedestrians passing on the sidewalk, and the activity of the neighbors on their lawns and driveways, for example. Accordingly, urban residents desire a sprinkler that supplies water to a smaller watering area with improved accuracy over the typical oscillating sprinkler or impact sprinkler.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a sprinkler that meets the needs of the urban resident.